


an old writing project

by itsteevee



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, necrophillia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteevee/pseuds/itsteevee
Summary: it's some old fanfiction i did for a friend, and im gonna finish i swear
Relationships: Budo Masuta/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	an old writing project

**Author's Note:**

> this bitch INCOMPLETE so don't come at me

The blood gushing out from his stomach felt acidic against his hands as he attempted to stop the bleeding. With a scream, he cried out for help, any help. He ended up being the one who found him, lying dead in a pool of his own blood. Luckily, he escaped before more harm could be done to him, but as the light faded from his eyes, he saw one final face, that of his beloved.

THE POLICE DISCOVER THE BODY OF BUDO MATSUDA.

He awoke in a cold sweat. Glancing at the clock, he sighs. Four AM. Sliding down from the top bunk, he gets dressed and performs his morning routine. He planted a peck on his younger sibling's temple and left the house with his things, still running a brush through his hair. He was lucky he lived so close to the school, meant that he only had to get up at four to be there once the gates opened. Sticking the brush in his bag, he ran up to his club mates, whom he just now noticed. They chatted whilst they walked, as most did these days. "How is Asu doing?" "Last I recall, she's a bit unstable, but she'll be discharged in a few days." "How long has it been since you brushed your teeth, Juku?" "Oh, shut up!" "How are you?" He jumped a bit at the sudden inquiry. "Oh, I'm fine!" She squints. "You look like you've seen one of those Occulties fucking a corpse." "MINA!" Mina laughs heartily. "Still, you don't look good. What's up?" He falls silent for a moment. "It's nothing, just some stupid nightmare." She sighs. "Alright, if you say so."

THE POLICE DISCOVER A KNIFE THAT IS STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF BUDO MATSUDA.

Ah, Taro Yamada. A star student, a friendly person, and the center of his affection. He'd always liked Taro, ever since he first truly spoke to him, but he'd only recently found that he had feelings for the boy. He knew he'd never have a chance, Taro was too much of a chick magnet for him to fall in love with someone like himself, let alone have a sexuality in which he could do so. He'd given up on trying to pursue him and rather opted to protect him. I mean, he didn't have much going for him besides his physical prowess, so why not use it?

(tbc... sometime.)


End file.
